A New World
by youngandlazy
Summary: Anna Blackwood was you're regular mercenary. She traveled with her group on jobs, until she was benched one job because of her recklessness. She was attacked a few months after they left and she died, but she died a fighter. Now, she's been transported to some strange new fantasy world with elves, senile old men, reckless samurais and a dark king? Great. Just her luck, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yep! I absolutely LOVE Drifters! It made me sad that there's so few fics out there, so I thought "Why the heck not?" Hopefully, I'll churn up these chapters every week, but I can't be sure yet. Yeah, this chapter gets dark towards the end, and this story will be mildly graphic in describing the bloody and gory situations this anime/manga has. So, if you don't or can't stand these graphic situations, then you can walk right out. I am very proud of this chapter though, so please be kind!**_

 _ **I don't own anything but my OCs!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

"What?!" I shouted as I glared at Minami. He sighed and squished his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I said that you're staying here when we go out for the mission, and that's final. You're too young for this fight." He explained slowly, as if I was a child. I grit my teeth and glared at him.

"You serious?! I'm twenty fucking years old, I'm no child!" I yelled as I wrenched his hand off of my shoulder and took a step back. He sighed and gave me an annoyed glare, fed up with my stubbornness. But news flash, I didn't give a fuck!

"Listen. This is a bigger job than the Captain prepared for, and he needs _experienced_ mercs right now, not young ones who'll get themselves or someone else killed!" He yelled and I flinched, hurt. I've been a mercenary since I was fourteen. I'm not a veteran, but I'm no rookie! He winced at his choice of wording before continuing on.

"Listen Anna," He said gentler,"I don't want you dying because you don't know how to handle this type of job. This is more than you can handle right now, especially after last job." I crossed my arms and glared off to the side. I knew that he wouldn't let me come along on the job, I wasn't gonna win this argument. I knew I fucked up big because of the last job. Last job, I nearly got my head chopped off cause of my carelessness. I got a huge lecture and was benched, apparently.

I understood, but that didn't mean I liked it though. I hated being treated like a kid, I'm not one. Minami is only a few years older than I am anyway. Although, I will admit, it was stupid of me to forget my surroundings. But that didn't mean I was incompetent! I heard him sigh before he ruffled my hair. I gave him an annoyed glare before sighing in defeat. I would've kept up my anger, if I didn't see the worried look in his eyes that is. He gave me a small smile before explaining what I was gonna do.

"Listen. You're gonna stay here and wait for us. You have all that you need, a library, a phone and a laptop. Be nice to the landlady too. We're lucky she's watching over you right now." He said, giving me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. He gave me a wide grin before walking towards the door.

"Be careful Minami, and don't get yourself killed either!" I said walking into my room. I heard him laugh before closing the door. I sighed as a feeling of loneliness took over the small apartment. I shook my head before jumping onto the bed. ' _Might as well read something_ ' I thought as I picked up a random book from off of my floor. I felt myself grin when I read the title. _Famous and Infamous People and Battles Throughout History_. I flipped open to a random page and the first person I saw was Oda Nobunaga. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging. ' _His name sounds familiar._ ' I thought, as I began reading the chapter.

It's been about two months and I haven't heard anything from the Captain, the rest of the crew or Minami. I bit my lip as I looked at the time. _7:00_. I sighed as I paced around the room, debating whether or not I should go find them. I packed a bag before hand when I felt more confident of my plan, but now...I was having my doubts.

' _What if I get lost? What if they're on their way here and I'm just overreacting? But what if they actually need my help? What if they forgot about me? What if...what if they're...they're dead?_ ' I stopped my pacing at the last thought. Before I could dwell on it any further, I heard cars pull up.

I frowned. ' _There shouldn't be cars around here._ ' I was living in the middle of the woods. There were no houses here for miles. I gulped as I heard the crunch of boots walk up the gravel drive through. I heard Mrs. Daniels walk to the door downstairs and open it.

"Why hello there. What can I do-" BANG! I froze as I heard the sound of a gun go off. My heart began pumping erratically as I raced to lock my bedroom door. I locked it and ran into my bathroom, picking up the bag I had packed and pulling out my glock. I heard the men downstairs walk around the house, not even bothering to be quiet.

I locked the bathroom door and opened the window that was in there. I threw my bag out there first before shimming out of the window. I tried landing as carefully as I could, but still landed on my ankle wrong. Luckily, I didn't sprain it, it just stung like hell. While I was doing this, I could hear footsteps and voices go up the stairs, right to my room. One of them jiggled the doorknob before cursing.

After a moment of silence, I heard my door bang open. I cursed and ran into the woods, limping slightly as the stinging sensation hadn't fully gone away, as the men inside were yelling. I heard a gun go off and a bullet whizzed past my arm, embedding itself in the tree next to me. My eyes widened when I saw a gun poking out of a window in the living room. I grit my teeth as I ran even faster. I heard the sounds of cars starting and the yells of men as I raced even deeper into the woods. I didn't know where I was running, but I knew I needed to get away. Fast.

I panted as I sat down on the muddy forest floor. I hissed as my shoulder flared up in pain when I shifted my arm slightly. While I was running, they caught up to me a few times. The first time, one of them grazed my leg. The time after that, my cheek and arm was grazed. The last time, one of those bastards hit my left shoulder dead on. I now have a hole in it where the bullet passed straight through, although I guess that is a lucky break. ' _At least I don't have to pull the bullet out._ ' I thought morbidly to myself as I munched on a granola bar.

I don't know how long I've been running for, but it was currently night time, so I'm guessing a few hours. I finished up my granola bar and got up, but I froze when the clicking of a gun went off behind me.

"Don't fucking move a muscle." Someone hissed and I froze, my hands in the air. Before I could even ask what they wanted, they shot my leg. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I panted as I turned so I could see my attacker. My attacker was bald, ripped and about six feet even, a good seven inches taller than me.

"Good. Now, this'll make it easy for them to come get you." He muttered as he reached into his pocket for a walkie-talkie. The device crackled as he spoke into it, but I was more focused on stopping the bleeding and managing the pain. This time I wasn't so lucky, the bullet was lodged in my right calf. I didn't have time to just sit here though, I needed to get away. I slowly reached for my glock, but the guy saw me and shot at my hand. It didn't hit it, but I got the message.

I grit my teeth and glared at the now smirking guy. His eyes then traveled down my body and I shivered in disgust. He slowly got up and walked over to me, like a predator stalking its prey. My eyes widened in horror as I frantically backed up. The guy laughed and stepped on my injured calf. I held in my scream and stopped as the blood flowed even more, covering the guy's boot in the sticky crimson liquid.

"Where do you think you're going." He said, his beady eyes staring at me. He straddled my legs, putting his full weight on them. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as I held in my scream. He began caressing my arms, sides, breasts and face as he unbuttoned his pants. This time, I let out a scream, trying, in vain, to call for help. He just laughed and flicked open a pocket knife. He cut my shirt open as well as my pants and groped my breasts. I felt hot anger and shame burn through my body as I fought against him. He punched me in the face, hard, to keep me from struggling.

I felt my head hit the ground hard as my vision was blinded by brightly colored dots. I grit my teeth and blinked back the pain as he began cutting open my underwear and bra. I frantically looked for some sort of weapon as the cool spring air met my bare skin. I shivered when cold metal touched my stomach and felt fear race through my veins. I saw a rock a few inches away and grabbed it. Using all of my strength, I bashed the rock against his head and he fell off of me with a yell.

I scrambled to get up, ignoring my injuries, and ran away as fast as I could. I saw a clearing ahead and smiled as relief washed over me. That was short lived, however. I heard the loud 'BANG' of a gun and felt searing hot pain in my back. I screamed as I fell to the ground. I grit my teeth as tears fell down my face. The pain...it was almost too much. Almost.

I mustered as much strength as I could and sat up on my knees. Another bang, another flash of searing hot pain. I screamed to the heavens and turned around. That bastard was sitting there laughing! I felt rage like none I've felt before take over as I screamed and ran towards him.

He blinked in shock and fired again, but I barely felt the bullet hit my stomach. Hot anger was rushing through my veins as I ran towards him. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ as they say. He fired shot after shot, each hitting me. Again, I ignored it. I tackled him and wrapped my hands around his meaty neck. He struggled, of course. He probably could've gotten loose, if not for the grapefruit sized welt on the side of his face and his busted eardrum. I grinned a maniac grin as I squeezed the life out of him, feeling something inside me...snap.

I felt...I felt euphoric. The screams and struggles of the man who dared lay a hand on me...made me feel powerful. It was a similar feeling to when I was working. When I slashed, shot or hacked a target to pieces. It was a familiar feeling that oddly comforted me. I laughed mockingly when the man begged me to stop, begged me to let him go. "Who's the one that's begging now, you disgusting piece of shit!" I snarled as I applied more pressure.

The man gagged as he eyes bulged out of his sockets, blood spouting from his eyes, as if he was crying tears of blood. I felt an animalistic growl leave me as he punched frantically at my face. It did nothing but anger me of course, so I headbutted him. He stopped struggling and I cackled loudly.

It took sometime, but after a few minutes his bulging eyes rolled into the back of his head. After another, he stopped breathing. I threw back my head and laughed. I laughed as I crawled off of him, laughed as I stood up, laughed as I fell to my knees, laughed as I felt blood leak out of my body, laughed as I fell onto my back, laughed as I stared into the night sky, laughed until my throat was raw, laughed until I took my final breath.

I died with a psychotic grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sup guys. I'm back with another chapter, this one less gory. I gotta question, how do you like Anna's characterization? What about everyone else's? Is it good? And if not, I apologize for the OOCness. Thank you to for your lovely review GreyMoonHuntress and congrats for being my first reviewer! *throws confetti and balloons pop up* Honestly, it made my day! And the romance genre is rare in this section, so I decided to try and change that!_**

 ** _But, enough talk. Time for the chapter!_**

 ** _Own nothing but my own OC!_**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

* * *

Or so I thought.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring down a white hallway with different kinds of doors on either side. My mouth opened in shock as I stared at the desk sitting in the middle of it. There was a blonde haired and ice-blue eyed man sitting there, smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper.

"E-excuse me?" I said. He looked up and gave me a blank stare before saying, "Next please." I made a surprised sound and slowly walked closer.

"W-where the hell am I?" I asked once I got closer. He said nothing just wrote something down on a sheet of paper in front of him as he put out his cig. I heard a 'swooshing' sound and looked over to see one of the doors opening. It was made out of stone bricks and had this swirling black void. The void started pulling me in and I shouted in surprise.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled as I looked towards the man, who was busy looking down at his newspaper. I struggled to say something but that's when everything went dark.

* * *

I groaned as I came to. I blinked and tried to sit up. Big mistake. I screamed when white hot fire scorched through my veins. I took in ragged breaths to try and ready myself for traveling when I heard footsteps and voices. I wheezed as I sat up, biting my lip to stop the scream that wanted to escape my lips. I pulled out my revolver from my bag and got into a protective stance.

Two boys came walking out, talking in a strange language. I blinked when I noticed their ears. ' _Are they elves?_ ' I thought as they noticed me. Their green eyes widened in shock before they started talking to each other again. I caught the word 'drifter' a few times and raised an eyebrow. After watching them argue for a few minutes, I finally spoke up.

"Hey...can you guys help me?" I asked. They looked at me, fear clear in their eyes when I spoke. I frowned, confused. "Help. Me." I said simply. Their eyes traveled to my injuries and their eyes widened again before they slowly walked over to me. They helped me stand as they walked me towards, what I'm guessing is their village. I was wrong about that too.

We ended up walking towards a brick tower. Before we could get any further, a shout stopped us. I heard the string of a bow pull and knew that we were in danger. I felt myself tense as I listened to them talk The voice shouted something that sounded like their language and they went back and forth before the two boys let go of me. I fell forward and grunted when I landed face first onto the ground. Looks like I couldn't move. Great.

I felt hands grab me and I screamed when a hand accidentally touched the bullet wound in my shoulder. " _Gomen na sai._ " The person muttered before gently helping me stand and walking towards the tower. I blinked when I realised what language he spoke. ' _Finally! A language I get!_ ' I thought, silently thanking Minami for teaching me Japanese.

As soon as we made it into the tower, I shook off his hands and plopped onto the ground, immediately looking at the bullet wounds I could deal with myself, and stupidly ignoring my own pain to do so. "Fuck." I muttered as I looked at my calf. It wasn't a pretty sight. I grimaced and grabbed my bag, getting the pocket knife out of the front pocket. I cut open the pant leg, or what was left of it, and looked at the bullet wound.

I took a breath before lodging the knife in the wound and digging the bullet out. I grit my teeth through the pain and sighed once I heard the 'clink' of the bullet as it fell to the ground. I blinked and looked up when I felt eyes watching me.

"Yo." I said, waving my hand nervously as I stared at the boy who saved me, and an older man with an eyepatch. They both roamed their eyes over my injuries before the older man spoke.

"Who are you?" He said. I blinked and answered, "Anna Blackwoods. And you are?" He looked confused after hearing my name, but answered when I asked.

"Oda Nobunaga." I looked at him as my eyes bugged out. I looked towards the young boy, asking him the same.

"Nasu Suketaka Yoichi." I blanched and nearly facepalmed. This was ridiculous! No way these people were who they say they are! I took a calming breath though, when I felt another wave of pain. I gasped and raised a hand to my stomach. When I pulled my hand away, there was bright red blood. I blinked as the world suddenly became fuzzy. I blacked out, but not before hearing myself mutter, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone. I sighed and carefully sat up. I looked down at myself and noticed that my body was covered in bandages. Almost everything was covered besides my left leg and some of my face. My head, torso, right leg, both arms and left cheek were wrapped tightly in bandages.

I grimaced and flushed slightly when I realized someone changed my clothes while I was passed out. They gave me a plain short-sleeved black shirt and a pair of grey cargo shorts. ' _I just hope it was the boy,_ _ **Nasu Suketaka Yoichi,**_ _and not patchy the pirate, no wait,_ _ **Oda Nobunaga**_ _. Pfft, yeah right. They're both nuts._ ' But I couldn't shake the feeling that they were both telling the truth, or at least _believed_ they were telling the truth.

I mean, I was supposed to be dead. I died, brutally, yet here I was, alive and kicking. And not to mention, on some fantasy world with supposed dead people from the past, along with elves?! What's next, dwarves, goblins, _wizards_? I shook my head and huddled closer to the fire. I grabbed my bag and decided to see what I had left. I noticed that almost all of my pockets were disturbed and glared at the wall when I realized someone went through my things. ' _Whatever. As long as the didn't take anything, I don't really care._ '

I had some of my other pairs of clothes, some crushed granola bars, four bottles of water, my pocket knife, my revolver and its ammo, my second glock and its ammo, although half the box was missing, some bandages, some pain meds, and my two notebooks and pens. Everything I brought seemed to be here, well mostly, so I relaxed and sat there quietly. I grabbed one of the bottles of water and chugged the whole thing down quickly.

After I finished drinking my water, I looked around. That was when I noticed another body sitting in the corner. It was a young man whose torso was covered in bandages, along with his arms. He had on ripped red clothes with a circle with a cross in it. My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out where exactly I saw that symbol before. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Nobunaga going to sit in front of the young man.

"So you've finally woke? I thought you would never wake again, considering you were asleep for a whole week." My eyes widened in shock as I took in the information. Before I could say anything more about it, the young man woke up with a shout.

"Oh, so you wake as well? A rather tough young man you are." Nobunaga said and the man's attention was drawn to him instantly.

"Your wounds have just been stitched up, better not move or you'll die." He said smirking. The man glared at him before reaching for his sword. He grabbed it and shouted, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I? I'm asking the same, who are you?" Nobunaga asked as he reached for his weapon, a gun? They ended with a stalemate, each weapon pointed at each other.

"W-whoa! There's no need for violence!" I said, standing up quickly with my hands raised, which was a bad decision. I winced when I felt something tear, and blood started leaking from the bandages on my stomach. I heard Nobunaga 'tch'.

"See, if you move recklessly, you'll open your wounds, like the young woman over there." He said, nodding his head towards me. The man's attention was brought to me and I gave a cheery wave while smiling.

"Yo!" I said. He just looked at me like I had brain damage. My smile dropped and chuckled awkwardly when he continued to look at me like I was crazy. My chuckles stopped however, when I felt blood drip onto the ground and I quickly sat back down, undoing the bandages so I could sew myself back up. They both went back to glaring at each other, well the man did, Nobu (Nobunaga is too long to say) just went back to smirking at him.

"Who are you, and where are you from! Answer me." Nobu demanded, still looking smug. The man glared at him before he looked surprised.

"That crest, are you from the house of Oda?" He asked, the glare back on the man's handsome features. Wait, _what_ ?! I mentally slapped myself. ' _Bad Anna! None of those thoughts!_ ' I thought to myself, blushing as I stitched up my bullet wound, well, re-stitched the bullet wound. I continued to listen to their conversation while I worked. There was a pause before Nobu spoke.

"Am I from the house of Oda?" He asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes as I finished stitching up my wound.

"I am Nobunaga, Oda Nobunaga." He stated. The man glared even harder and slashed his sword at Nobu. He ducked and backed up, taunting him.

"That was dangerous, you really are an idiot." He said.

"You're the idiot! You say you're Nobunaga?!" The man shouted, getting ready to attack.

"Lord Nobunaga has been dead for many years now. Therefore, I must be in the underworld, and you must be a devil!" He shouted, but before anything else could happen, an arrow was shot between them.

"Stop it." A calm voice said. I turned around and spotted Yoichi. I grinned and waved at him.

"Sup Yoichi!" I said smiling. He gave me a smile back before noticing the bandages I had been re-wrapping myself with. He gave me a disapproving glance and I rubbed a hand through my hair sheepishly, before he turned to the two men. The man had a 'wtf' look on his face as Nobu just looked irritated.

"So you're up? That's good." He said before thrusting a bird in Nobu's face.

"Pluck the feathers off." He said simply.

"Ah, I see." Nobu replied before taking the bird and he began plucking the feathers off. He looked over at the man and asked, "Are your hands free?" He said yes and Yoichi gave him a bird as well. I grabbed the bird he gave to me and we all sat in an awkward silence, plucking the feathers off the birds. It was pretty clear what exactly the man was thinking, and I couldn't help but agree.

 _What the fuck is this?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wassup ma bros! I'm back with 'nother chapter and this one longer than the last, I think. Sorry if I'm repeating a question, but how do you guys take Anna's characterization this chapter? Too much? To unreliable? Too little? I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially on her interactions with the rest of the team. I'm still wary about writing them, but I hope I'm doin' 'em justice._**

 ** _Enough of the chit chat though, onto the story!_**

 ** _And I own nothin' but ma own OC!_**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

* * *

We all sat around the fire as we quietly watched the birds roasting. Well, until Nobu opened his mouth.

"You said that Nobunaga died. Do people really believe that?" He asked. The man gained an annoyed look on his face.

"He is dead! He was betrayed and killed by Akechi, his servant, and his hosts in the Honnouji Temple in Kyoto! That was 18 years ago!" The man said angrily. Nobu looked shocked, and I wouldn't blame him. He just found out that people believed him dead for 18 whole years!

"Less than a handful of months have passed since that Kumquat head assaulted Honnouji and I was sent to this world!" He said angrily. I blinked. ' _Kumquat head?_ ' I thought confusedly as he shouted.

"That's why I'm saying that you're a demon from the other world, or a wandering ghost. Or maybe you're just a madman." The man mused. Yoichi began laughing and I joined him. Yeah, I understood why Nobu was freaking out, but 18 years was nothin' compared to me and Yoichi.

"It's just too funny to see you making a fuss over and insignificant amount of 18 years." He said. I nodded along with him.

"Yeah, it's not as big a deal you're making out to be." I said as I reclined back against one of the stones. The man glared at us both.

"Oh? And who're you guys supposed to be?" He spat annoyedly. Nobu shook his head.

"Tell him, go on." He said, sighing out a breath. Yoichi smiled before introducing himself.

"I am Yoichi, Nasu Suketaka Yoichi." He said, staring at him. The man's eyes widened as he screamed out, "Don't lie to me!"

"He's a man of the war between the Genji and Heike clans! That was nearly 400 years ago! It's to ridiculous a story to believe!" He shouted as the tower shook at the volume of his voice. Yoichi just replied back calmly,

"As ridiculous as it may seem, I am in fact Yoichi."

"This is a dream, a bad one for sure!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Who are you then?" Nobu asked. After a beat of silence the man answered.

"Shimazu. Shimazu Toyohisa! Son of Shimazu Iehisa." I blinked and bopped my fist in my hand when I realized where that symbol was from.

"Oh! So you're apart of the Shimazu clan! That explains a lot." I said outloud as I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. Toyohisa looked at me, slightly shocked.

"You know of my clan?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded, but before I could elaborate, I was interrupted.

"Shimazu?" Nobu asked confusedly before he apparently remembered something.

"Oh, the clan from Kyushu? The edge of Japan? Those country hicks?" I snickered a bit as Toyohisa glared at him.

"I'll kill you!" he seethed. Yoichi spoke up next.

"I've also heard about Lord Shimazu. They were in my era too." He said.

"Oh, really?" Toyohisa asked, interested. Yoichi nodded.

"If I remember correctly, they were from Kyushu too. So that means that the Shimazu are in fact provincial generation after generation." He finished off calmly and Toyohisa got angry again, I laughed loudly and it seemed to catch their attention.

"So who are you then?" Toyohisa asked glaring at me.

"I'm Anna Blackwoods." I said, sitting up slightly, raising my hands to placate his glare.

"Ya probably won't believe me, but I'm from the future, in the year 2017. Oh, and I'm from America too. Can't say that leaving that train-wreck is a bad thing though. Here seems better than where I'm from. _Definitely_." I said as nonchalantly as I could, muttering the last part, as I braced myself for the exclamations of disbelief. That's exactly what I got too, mostly from Nobu and Toyohisa, Yoichi looked shocked but also faintly amused?

"WHAT?!" They shouted and I blanched.

"Oi, it's not that hard to believe, I mean Yoichi is like me, but in the past instead of the future." I said, leaning back against the brick wall.

"You're all crazy." I heard Toyohisa mutter.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." I said as I snorted. "But you should probably sit down, before you end up having to get your injuries re-stitched like me." I said pointing to my stomach. He huffed before he complied, plopping down a few feet from me. It was quiet for a few moments before Toyohisa spoke.

"If you're really Nobunaga, how are you still alive?" He asked, staring intensely at Nobu. He snorted derisively.

"As if I'd let that dumb baldy kill me. I was running with Ranmaru away from the temple, when I entered a strange place." He said, looking off into the distance with an expression I couldn't place.

"It was a room of white with doors aligning the walls. In the middle of it, was a foreign looking man." Nobu said.

"The same happened to me, I met that man as well." Yoichi added and I nodded.

"Me three." I said, flicking my knife open and closed as Toyohisa exclaimed,

"I met that man too! After retreating from the Battle of Sekigahara!"

"Sekigahara?" Nobu questioned seriously, before looking confused.

"You mean that place in Mino?" He asked. I blinked when I saw a rock the size of my palm and picked it up. _'Maybe I can do something with this_ ' I thought, starting to get bored with the conversation.

"Yeah." Toyohisa (urgh, what's with these long ass names? Ya know what? I'm callin' him Toyo) said, before continuing.

"A huge battle took place there between Tokugawa and Ishida." As soon as he said that, Nobu freaked.

"Woah, woah woah! What?!" He shouted.

"Why would Tokugawa battle Ishida?" He asked, even more confused than before. I yawned and ignored their talk to instead focus on trying to carve the rock I picked up, with my knife. It wasn't really working.

I pouted when all I did was scratch up my knife. I grumbled and threw the rock into the fire. Yoichi gave me a quizzical glance, but I just shook my head. ' _Stupid rock_.' I thought grumpily before Nobu said solemnly,

"One more name...my son, Nobutada. What happened to him." I sobered up at his request, and leaned my head back against the stone wall. I closed my eyes as I listened to Toyo's answer.

"He's dead." He stated plainly and I winced at his bluntness. ' _Probably should'a worded that better_ ' I thought.

"His Nijo castle was seized by Mitsuhide. He believed you dead and fought to the bitter end." Toyo said firmly. His tone made me smile slightly. ' _So maybe he does know when to be sympathetic_ ' Nobu laughed loudly, it sounding forced.

"What a foolish son." He said, and I felt a twinge of empathy pinch my chest.

"That idiot..that idiot...he should have run!" He said bitterly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were downcast and his fists were clenched. He laughed again.

"They say that a man lives for fifty years. But my fifty seems to have been in vain." He said.

"Nothing lasts forever." Yoichi said wistfully. Smiling, he then said.

"I myself was surprised to hear that the Genji Clan was exterminated and the Kamakura Shogunate was over from Lord Nobunaga."

Toyo and I both said nothing for a long while, just staring, before he spoke up.

"Since you said that you were Nobunaga, I thought this other man was Mori Ranmaru." I snorted loudly at Nobu's leering look while Yoichi looked confused.

"It would've been great if he was Ranmaru but..." Nobu trailed off, that look still on his face. I chuckled before sighing. I scratched my head before yawning loudly. They all turned to look at me as I walked over to my 'bed' from before.

"Welp, if we're done doin' introductions, then Imma go ta bed." I said plopping down on the mat, before pulling the thin sheet over my body.

" G'night Toyo, Nobu and Yoichi!" I chirped, waving a hand before falling silent and burying my face into my bag I used as a pillow, pretending to go to sleep.

"Hm, maybe it's best if we follow her example." Nobu said as I heard shuffling. Yoichi hummed in agreement and some more shuffling was heard. I heard Toyo huff before muttering, "Toyo?". I silently snickered at his disgruntled tone before the fire was put out and everything fell silent.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft breaths of the current occupants in the old castle. I turned onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. I stared up at the stone ceiling and finally felt my body tire. I stifled my groan as the pain in my leg flared up when I shifted.

I glared up at the ceiling and snarled quietly. ' _Curse that bastard. He fucking shot me how many times? It's a bloody miracle that I'm even alive right now, especially considering how much blood I actually lost. My leg still hurts like a bitch, but luckily, I'm a pretty fast healer. It would explain why I could even move right now_.' I have never been so thankful of my parents' genes than now.

' _At least that bastard was good for something_.' I thought bitterly before feeling my eyes droop. ' _Sleepy times now. Thinky times, later_.' That sounded like an excellent idea self, I'll take you up on it. ' _Good_.' I smirked at my conscious's smug tone and finally succumbed to sleep.

My eyes popped open and I sat up quickly, flicking open my knife and looking around frantically. I sniffed and smelled copper, sulfur and something revolting that made my blood boil and cheeks flush in excitement. I heard movement and looked over to Nobu and Toyo, who had sat up too.

"You noticed?" Yoichi questioned as he stood at the front, staring out into the distance, a full moon casting his shadow on the stone floor.

"What's this smell?" Toyo asked.

"It's the smell of battle." Nobu answered and I felt a giggle leave my lips as a wide smile stretched across my face.

"It's been so long since I've smelled something like this!" I said, jumping up and snatching my revolver and glock from their places in my bag as I flicked my knife closed. I ignored the odd looks from Nobu and Toyo as I walked over to Yoichi.

I stood next to him and felt the other two walk up behind us as we all stared out beyond the stretch of forest in front of us.

"Smoke is rising." Nobu said, and I glanced at him, a wide grin splitting my face in half.

"So it is." I said, and internally winced at the excited note in my tone. ' _I should probably tone it down a bit_.' I thought as I tampered down on my rising excitement. He gave me a scrutinizing look and I turned back towards the forest to avoid his intense stare.

"It's from the village of them, the Elves." He stated and I felt my previous excitement increase tenfold. ' _Real elves huh?! That's so cool! Wait, like those kids from before? Well, maybe this world ain't half bad after all_.' I thought as I gripped my knife tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heeeey guys! Back with a new chapter! Exciting isn't it? But first, must say something. Hehe, it seems like some are under the impression that Nobunaga is one of the love interests. Sadly, he isn't. I'm a little unsure how you guys came up with that, but I find it kinda interesting? Honestly, I don't know how to feel exactly, but the thought of Nobu and Anna together, is an interesting idea. Mah, maybe a one-shot or something to the side exploring it? Hm, maybe. I'm slightly curious now, but that's for later. And just to reiterate, Nobunaga is not Anna's love interest. Oh, and I wanna thank GreyMoonHuntress and The Night so much for your kind words! Aaaand now that that's over, it's onto the chapter!**_

 _ **I only own my AWESOME and SUPER COOL OCS!**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

* * *

I felt my blood rush through my veins as I looked upon the smoke floating up into the dark night sky. The voices around me became little but an annoying buzz and my fingers twitched in anticipation. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my heart was racing. I giggled to myself. ' _I'm getting way to worked up, as usual_.' I thought to myself, but I couldn't help it. Battle...fighting in general, excites me. Makes me feel _alive_. ' _Which leads to recklessness, which leads to you takin' a permanent dirt nap. Calm, yourself now._ ' I thought to myself sternly and took a deep breath. ' _I'm good._ ' I thought after a moment.

I felt movement and looked to see Toyo dashing off towards the forest.

"I don't know where I am or what's going on! I have no idea whether this is a dream or reality, that's why the only thing I can do is charge in!" He said with a grin splitting his striking features. I grinned and laughed loudly before running after him, ignoring Nobu's exasperated shouts.

"Finally! Someone with the right idea!" I said as I caught up with him. I twitched when I felt eyes on me and casually looked over. I saw something shiny glint before it ducked away. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. ' _Whoever is over there is an idiot._ ' I thought, rolling my eyes.

My attention was caught by Toyo running next to me. I racked my brain to see if he was ever mentioned before in that book I read. ' _Hm, probably not, I mean, was he a high ranking officer or something?_ ' I thought, staring at him intensely. ' _He said he was the son of Shimazu Iehisa. Was that someone high ranking?_ ' I bit my lip, unconsciously staring even harder.

"What?" He snapped and I blinked. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you staring at me for?" He demanded and I blinked again, before laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, uh, no reason." I said, blushing slightly as I looked away. ' _Great, there you go, being weird again._ ' I thought, sighing slightly. Minami's voice popped up in my head. ' _You'd probably wouldn't be so weird if you just had a filter._ ' I glared slightly at the trees, but before I could really dwell on it, footsteps approached us.

"Glad you could join us." I said sarcastically, turning around slightly to look at them.

"You're slow, too slow. What's wrong Demon King?" Toyo taunted and I laughed.

"Shut up!" He barked out angrily. I saw Toyo smirk and I laughed again, slightly breathless because of the running.

"I'm already pushing on fifty, you dolt!" He said, panting. I snorted.

"Toyohisa-dono, your age?" Yoichi asked slyly.

"I'm thirty." He said seriously and I snickered.

"Haha, guess we have two old men now." I teased and he glared at me.

"What about you, Anna-dono." I smiled.

"Just Anna, and I just turned twenty." I said smiling, pointing to myself with my thumb. He gave a victorious smirk and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"What's with that smug look!" Toyo shouted and I heard Nobu mutter,

"His character's completely different from Genji's War records." I snorted but schooled my expression when I saw figures up ahead.

It was the two elf kids who rescued me. They were covered in blood, their own it seems, and they had terrified looks on their faces. I felt rage pool in my gut when I saw men wearing armor chasing them, one on a horse the closest to them.

Toyo ran ahead and ducked when Nobu aimed his gun, shooting the guy on the horse. I cocked my own gun and shot the two flanking the horse while Toyo took out the three behind the others, brutally cutting one in half and clashing swords with one soldier shouting,

"Give me your head! C'mon, give me your head!" The frightened soldier spewed out something in his own language and this made Toyo even angrier.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Speak Japanese!" The soldier spluttered as his sword began to break.

"If you can't speak Japanese, then just die." He stated before chopping the soldier's head off. The two kids backed away in fear as Toyo approached them.

"Weird ears." He said and they flinched.

"You two saved me right, well now it's my turn." He said with a smile and I felt my cheeks grow red. I looked away and bit my cheek. ' _Oh my gosh, no, this is not happening. I refuse!_ ' I thought firmly, but I could tell it was a lie. I bit my lip hard before turning back to the scene, only to see an adorably proud look on Toyo's face. I felt my face turn a slightly darker shade and tugged on my messy ponytail.

' _Alright. I've dealt with crushes before. This'll go away soon enough. Yeah, yeah._ ' I thought as firmly as I could before approaching the kids. They still had blood covering their faces so I flipped open my knife. They flinched and I chuckled before cutting off the sleeve of my shirt.

I gestured for them to come closer. They stared at me for a moment before the older looking one slowly crawled over. I laughed softly and raised my hand to wipe the blood off his face. He flinched before letting me wipe his face. I gave him a smile and he gave me a tiny one back. The younger one crawled closer and I did the same thing to his face. I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head, but said nothing.

While I was doing this, Nobu said something about claiming the village, and Yoichi went after the others that were in the forest. I heard Toyo run off towards the burning village and I made sure the kids were okay, before walking with them back. Nobu stayed back, muttering to himself and I let him.

The thrill for battle, however, never left my veins and I patiently waited for my chance to attack anyone on our way. Sadly, it was a 'evil soldier' free zone and we got there with no trouble. I shooed them over to what looked like their older brother and looked around.

I felt hot anger rush through my veins when I saw bodies of young and old elves alike litter the ground. That's when I smelt more sulfur and looked to see the wheat field burning. I frowned. ' _Nobu must be behind that. I mean, the fires in the village are nowhere near the wheat fields, and there's no breeze to spread them either._ '

I saw Toyo glaring darkly at a man. He looked like the one in charge and I instantly hated his smug look. ' _Ah, what a shame. Toyo already claimed him_.' I thought pouting. I noticed soldiers getting ready to interfere and acted quickly. I picked up a discarded sword and stood in their way. _Why use a sword when you have guns?_ Well, I don't have much ammo, and I was so _not_ gonna waste it on dipshits like them. I had standards, ya know? Shitty sword for shitty people.

"Nuh, uh, uh. This ain't ya fight." I said, wagging a finger scoldingly at them. They looked at me before sneering. They said something, I don't know what, but the tone was mocking. I let a smirk stretch across my lips as they so _wrongly_ underestimated me. Not that I could really blame 'em. I was barely five feet five and was a _woman_ of all things. ' _Of course they'd underestimate me!_ ' I thought sarcastically. Didn't mean that they were right, or that it didn't annoy the hell outta me.

One of them, the front one, was slowly coming up to me. Expecting me to 'flee in terror' I'm guessin'. As soon as he got close enough though, I stabbed the sword though his heart. I watched in satisfaction as the man promptly fell dead and the other soldiers cried out in alarm and anger. I laughed mockingly and placed the sword across my shoulder, looking at them, daring them to come closer.

I could see a few move to come towards me, but one look at their buddy had them scurrying back like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Tch, cowards." I muttered, before blinking when I heard squelching and the sound of wood hitting bone. I turned around and saw Toyo sitting on the leader's body, smashing his sheath into the leader's head, over and over and over again. I whistled.

"Brutal." I admired, snickering at the soldiers' cries of distress. And it was. By the time he was done, the dudes face looked like he ran face first into a wall ten times, before falling off a mountain and landing on the ground, face first. All in all? Not a pretty sight.

"Phew." Toyo said as he cracked his neck. I scrunched up my nose.

"Ugh, the sound of bone popping." I uttered as the leader begged in his weird language, and judging from the way his face looked, it was something along the lines of 'stop'. Toyo looked at one of the elves, who was on the ground, clutching a young boy. I felt my anger return and I clenched my teeth. ' _Bastards._ ' I thought, glaring at the soldiers in front of me,

I turned back to Toyo when I heard him shout.

"No, you will kill him! You have to kill him. It doesn't matter where we are and who you are, you need to get revenge. This boy is telling you to avenge him!" He shouted, pointing to the corpse of the boy the elf was just clutching.

I watched, slightly amazed, as the elves began picking up weapons. The elf took Toyo's sword and walked towards the leader. Glares of hate were etched onto the elves' faces as they unsteadily walked towards the now screaming man. They drew closer and closer, until they were eventually looming over him.

Then the elf previously weeping made the first strike. This spurred the rest into action as they ones who gathered stabbed and hacked at the man. His screams and whimpers made my rage quiet, as the elves' revenge was carried out. I felt a smile overtake my face as I turned towards the three soldiers left. They gave me a scared look before running off. Before they could get any further, three arrows hit them and they all fell, dead.

"Yoichi!" I said, waving. He gave me a smile, before turning to Nobu. I skipped over to him, and saw Nobu gesturing to a crate while saying to Toyo,

"Please have a seat, you're tired right?" I raised an eyebrow, suspicious but shrugged and plopped into Toyo's right side, resting an elbow on his leg as I leaned my head against it.

He gave me an unimpressed look as a tick mark appeared on his head. I gave him a shit eating grin and stayed right where I was. He sighed angrily before shaking his head and facing forward. I saw Yoichi stand behind me and Nobu next to him from out the corner of my eye. I knew patchy the pirate was up to something, but I couldn't tell what yet. I shrugged. ' _Ah well, if it's important, I'll figure it out. Eventually._ '


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Guess what? New OC this chapter! I wrote it from the third person, so please excuse any awkwardness and/or clunkiness. I'm not really used to writing from this perspective. And for questions, how do you guys feel about the new OC? Good? Horrible? Bland? And what about their reactions? Any feedback would be lovely. Now that all that's over, time for the new chapter!**_

 _ **As usual, I own nothin' but my own OCs!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

* * *

The woman said nothing as the obnoxious bird screeched ' _The Imperial March, The Imperial March, The Imperial March of the Black King!_ ' over and over again. She looked down at the thousands of troops marching, marching forward to the North Wall of Carneades, her back turned towards her 'comrades'. She uses the term loosely, due to the fact that, aside from Anastasia and Hijikata, the rest of them unnerved her to a degree where she couldn't trust them, nor deem them worthy enough of the word.

Jeanne was too bloodthirsty, too 'trigger' happy, for her to even respect her, although the woman had to admit, she was powerful. Her control over fire, and her bitter, almost maniac attitude, made her a dangerous foe, and an even more dangerous ally. ' _Not to mention, the two of us didn't get a great start at all._ ' The woman grimaced at the thought, but her expression evened out a few moments later.

Her thoughts led her to think about Jeanne's companion, Gilles. He was _not_ one to be reckoned with. His brute strength and tenacious behavior made him a difficult opponent and, his loyalty to Jeanne made him even more dangerous. She made an effort to steer clear of the both of them, and ignored Jeanne's vicious words and taunts whenever they crossed paths.

' _I'm lucky that Anastasia is so understanding, especially since she's grown fond of Jeanne. I still don't understand why, but to each their own I presume._ ' She thought as she crossed her hands behind her back. She blinked when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hijikata." She murmured with a smile as she turned around slightly. He nodded in greeting and stood next to her in silence. Her smile stayed as her thoughts focused on the man standing next to her.

' _An extremely talented samurai who could call upon his dead Shinsengumi comrades with the use of smoke. Someone that I'm glad to call a comrade, and dare I say it, a friend._ ' She thought. Their first meeting was by far, the best. He was cold, distant but stayed polite. As the days went by, however, she found that he somewhat grew nicer to her. They haven't had many conversations, only a handful, but the silences they spent in each other's company and flawless communication between glances spoke volumes.

Her eyes flicked towards the dark figure behind Anastasia and she let a small frown grace her lips. ' _Rasputin._ ' She thought, unsettled. Rasputin was Anastasia's companion, and he was _creepy_. She tried to ignore the way he looked at her, but it was difficult. She didn't think he was interested in her in that manner, but the glances he shot her made her rethink her previous thoughts. It also made her feel queasy, and reminded her of some of the looks she used to get back in her world.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a figure in a cloak spoke up, his raspy voice making all of them stand at attention.

" _Bring them death._ " He stated, pointing a finger towards the wall. She schooled her features into a tranquil look as her hand tightly gripped her steel whip on the right side of her hip. The troops roared and they advanced forward to the wall. The figure, The Black King, then called out,

" _Hijikata._ " He said and he stepped away from the woman, walking forwards.

" _Jeanne D'Arc._ " He called next and she stepped up as well, Gilles standing behind her. She smirked cockily as she faced the wall.

" _Tatsuki Sorano._ " The woman tightened her grip on the whip and stepped up next to Hijikata, staring ahead and preparing herself for battle. She felt his eyes on her, but did nothing except lift her lips up into a sharp smile. She heard him snort softly through his nose, before he turned his attention back to the wall.

" _Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova._ " She stepped forward, Rasputin shadowing behind her, his round glasses reflecting off the moonlight. As soon as they all came forward, the Black King raised his staff and merely said,

" _Go._ "

And then they were off.

* * *

As they made their way to the now breached fortress, a door opened in the sky. The woman, Sorano, looked up and felt her mouth part in surprise. ' _A plane?!_ ' She thought, shocked. She watched as it dipped downwards, and righted itself after almost hitting part of the army. As she took in the details, the plane seemed to be old model. It was pretty dented, with some pieces of it missing, or falling off. She spotted the Japanese flag on one of the wings and furrowed her brows. ' _I can't tell if they're on our side or not._ ' She thought, before turning her attention back to her task.

She nodded at Hijikata and then ran towards another section of the wall. She looked up and felt herself grin slightly at the brick. She unfurled her whip and flicked it, testing it, before grabbing the end and twirling. She took a few steps back and twirled the end faster, before tossing it up the wall. When it wrapped around one of the pieces, she pulled, testing it to see if it stayed.

It did, and she began scaling the wall. Once she reached the top, she removed her whip and walked calmly passed the dead corpses of both enemy and ally to the door at the end of the wall. She glanced over the wall, looking at the town and she felt a small pang of longing. ' _Mother._ ' She thought, before she felt resentment settle in her chest.

' _Damn bastard._ ' She thought icily as a face screwed up in anger flashed through her mind. She gripped her whip painfully tight as she felt raindrops hit her skin and sizzle as they hit the Dragons' and Jeanne's flames. She tried to calm herself, but was finding it difficult when remembering her father. She turned her head when she heard alarmed shouts come from behind her.

She turned and saw men running towards her, screaming in rage. She slowly turned around fully and unfurled her whip. ' _There is another way to control my temper._ ' She thought airily as a sharp grin overtook her features. She flicked her whip through the first man's shoulder and grimaced slightly as his shrill scream.

"Annoying." She muttered as she roughly pulled her whip away and moved to the side of an oncoming spear. She gripped the spear and broke the tip of it, plunging it into the throat of the man who attacked her with it. ' _Let the fun begin._ ' She thought casually.

* * *

Sorano panted slightly as the last of her enemies fell backwards, choking on the water that was now filling his lungs. She felt herself hunch forward as she braced herself on her knees. She took a ragged breath, feeling exhausted. She didn't have perfect control over her power, and whenever she used it, it always drained her energy levels. She took another breath before looking around. The dragons were still blowing their flames at the houses below, Jeanne was having her fun as usual, and Anastasia was doing her part too, freezing the enemies that faced her. She couldn't see Hijikata, but she guessed he was killing enemies as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard heavy gunfire. She blinked and looked over the other side of the wall, seeing a horse drawn cart running out of the fortress, with a dragon chasing after it. She stood there, thinking about what she should do when the Japanese plane fired at the dragon.

"So, he's a Drifter then." She muttered regretfully. ' _A plane would've been a nice addition._ ' She thought, watching the events play out in front of her. She had received no orders to go after them, so she would stay where she was, observing. She saw a young man with white, fancy clothing and a beauty mark in the corner of his right eye stand from the carriage, shout something.

She couldn't understand what he was saying, but she could see the grim determination in his eyes. It made her stomach roll uncomfortably. ' _Why fight for a disgusting world such as this? Where different races are treated as scum? Beaten? Suppressed? Taken advantage of? This is no better than my old world, possibly even worse._ ' she thought as glimmers of memories flashed through her mind.

She grit her teeth and jumped down from the stone wall, landing in a crouch. She hissed slightly when her right ankle burned and she sat on the grass. She rubbed the area and sighed to herself softly. She heard the crunch of boots and glanced over at Hijikata. His eyes flickered over her face and position while she gave him a small, exhausted smile. He shook his head and offered his hand to her. Her smile smile grew slightly larger when she took his hand, and if he noticed her slight trembling, he said nothing.

She squeezed his hand, before gently letting go when she was steadier. She reattached her whip to her side and twirled her fingers through the ends of one of her twin tails. She paused for a moment, before releasing her her twin tails from the confines of the holders they were in. Her long blood red locks, the ends tinted with a vibrant light purple, fluttered gracefully in the wind as she tipped her head back, eyes staring blankly into the night sky.

Her companion merely watched her patiently, already used to her 'cooling off' periods. He stared at the young woman, taking in her appearance. It was obvious she had been fighting, the blood splatters on her purple pants and black leather vest making it quite clear. As well as the cut on her right cheek and dampness of her outfit and hair.

Her two mismatched eyes continued to stare passively upwards as he continued to watch her. Her right eye was a dark, inky black while her left was a deep violet. Odd coloring for sure. Freckles dotted across her pale cheeks and a beauty mark was down near the left of her mouth. Her bare arms were littered with thin, white scars and her face was carefully apathetic.

The young woman in front of him was definitely a mystery. Her face looked peaceful, collected, but her eyes spoke of a different story. They spoke of carefully reined in anger, of continuously being broken and put back together, of crushing pain and loneliness. Something he was all too familiar with. He recognized the look in her eyes the moment he saw them, because he saw those same emotions every time he looked in at his reflection.

He blinked when he felt soft hands on his face. He was looking into a pair of worried black and violet eyes. He blinked again and gently removed her hands from his face. He sighed softly through his nose at her slightly hurt look before ruffling her damp hair. She was the one to blink this time, before a small pout graced her lips. He felt his lips twitch up into a quick smile, before he began walking towards the wall door.

There was a pause before he heard her light footsteps follow his. He heard her sigh lightly before a hand softly brushed his. He peered at her from the corner of his eye, and was slightly surprised to see a full, genuine smile cross her lips. He turned his attention back to the doors and allowed a small smile to stretch his lips.

' _Mysterious indeed._ ' He thought as they both walked into the fallen stone fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! Not much to say here, except thank you for the reviews The Night Whisperer and GreyMoonHuntress. You two have reviewed on each one of my chapters so far and that's really amazing and awesome of you guys to do! And thanks everyone who favorited, followed and read my story so far! Just wanted to say that, so without further delay, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

* * *

I sighed and leaned back against the tree I was currently sitting in. I looked down at the white haired girl who was mumbling to herself and shook my head. ' _She should be more aware of her surroundings_.' I thought as Nobu and Yoichi jumped down and scared her. I snickered at her expression, but made no move to join them.

"Maa, they can handle that themselves." I murmured quietly as I felt my eyelids lower slightly. I covered my mouth as I yawned. I blinked the tiredness from my eyes and tried to focus on their conversation.

"Ah! Somebody help me!" The woman screamed as she tried to crawl away from an angry Toyo.

"A _kubi-oiteke_ monster is after me!" I tried to hold in my giggles as Toyo got even angrier. Toyo finally was fed up, I guess, and he chopped her on the head. She grunted and fell forward, landing face first on the ground. I didn't bother holding in my giggles this time, and nearly fell off the branch because of it. Luckily, everyone was more focused on the girl.

"Toyohisa," Nobu said. "She's speaking the language of the rising sun." I blinked. ' _She is, isn't she_.' I tuned out of the conversation when they began yelling at each other. ' _Everyone's so goddamned loud. Ugh, people_.' I thought grumpily as I jumped out of the tree, causing the girl to scream. I plugged my ears.

"Tch, shut the fuck up. So annoying." I muttered as I glared at her. ' _Way too tired for this shit_.' She gulped before screaming out,

"I'm-I'm Olmine, a magician and an octobrist!" I blinked. ' _Magician? She can do magic? Cool!'_ I thought as I continued to listen, my earlier sleepiness forgotten.

"T-the great master has ordered me to watch over you Drifters!" I frowned. There was that word again, Drifters. What does it even mean? Is that what people from other worlds are called here? Does that mean that they're more out there? If so, things just got a little more interesting.

"I don't understand." Toyo said and I refrained from facepalming. ' _It's not that difficult...'_

"You! Explain it so that this idiot can understand!" Nobu shouted at her and I rolled my eyes at her resounding screech. Toyo and Nobu began to bicker and I sighed in frustration. ' _Jeez, what's with all the yelling? I'm gettin' a headache just listening to them_.' I thought frowning slightly.

"Uh..well...In this world, we call men and women like you all-," She said gesturing towards us,

"-who come from another world, Drifters." I grinned and mentally pumped my fist. ' _Ha, I was right!_ '

"And the purpose of the Octobrist Organization is to watch and gather those Drifters, in order to fight, fight against the Ends." She finished and it was silent for a moment.

"No way."

"Nobody tells me what to do."

"Fuck that shit."

"To hell with that." We all said simultaneously and Olmine looked like she was gonna have an aneurysm.

"What?!" I covered my ears.

* * *

"Like I said before, we call people like you who were sent from other worlds, Drifters. And we call Ends, every evil being who was sent here from other worlds." Olmine said as she sat tied in the castle corner. I was sitting on a piece of rubble near her, as was Toyo. Yoichi was standing in front of her and Nobu was behind Toyo and Yoichi.

"The main goal of our Octobrist Organization is to locate, watch and gather all the Drifters to fight against the Ends." I raised an eyebrow at this. ' _So we were forced here to fight in some war? Is that really why I'm here? Not that I'm complaining, but it's pretty fucked up that I died, just to come to another world to die again_.' I thought, scratching my nose.

"So, um, could you untie me please?" She asked and Toyo huffed.

"No way in hell! I still can't understand what you're saying." I snickered and he shot me a glare.

"It's pretty simple. She and her organization want us to fight in a war." I said, reclining back. I was still tired, and my body felt exhausted. ' _Then maybe you shouldn't be reckless! You still have injuries that aren't fully healed!'_ I blinked. Almost forgot about that. Toyo still looked kinda confused, but I'm pretty sure he's starting to get it. I blinked when Nobu started laughing 'maniacally'.

"Olmine, you're getting the wrong idea here." He said, before then screaming out,

"For I am the Devil Lord of the Sixth Heaven! If you think I'm a good man, then you're surely mistaken! I am pure evil!" I covered my mouth and tried keeping my laughter quiet. _'He's fucking hilarious!'_ Toyo though, was not amused.

"Have you no shame?" He deadpanned and Nobu replied in the same deadpan,

"Of course not." I shook my head and sighed, leaning back.

"You guys are a riot. Seriously, you keep that up and I'm gonna bust a gut laughing." I said with a grin as I looked at those two. Toyo just glared at me while Nobu gave me a smirk.

"Jeez Mr. Grumpy Pants, keep frowning like that, you'll age faster." I said and he gave me another glare. I just gave him an innocent grin in return as I closed my eyes.

"No, I don't think you're Ends." My eyes snapped open and looked back over to Olmine.

"Why's that?" I questioned and she glanced at me.

"Those who're called Ends can't even be called human anymore, they can't make jokes like you." I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"They harbor so much hatred and anger in their hearts that it's obvious! I don't know what happened to them in your world, but they utterly despise this one. There are only two things that the Ends do when they come here; devastation and carnage." I blinked and shrugged, whatever. I don't really care. After a moment she continued her explanation.

"They gathered in the North, subjugated the monsters near there and began marching South. If we let them be, they will no doubt destroy this world! That's why we implore Drifters to fight them!"

"How many soldiers do you have?" Nobu asked. Olmine looked confused. Nobu continued.

"I don't know anything about monsters, but they have an army. How many soldiers do you have to fight them?" That's a good question, were they just planning on using us Drifters as an army? Or do they have troops lined up? Her next answer made me realize just how out of their depth the Octobrist Organization seemed to be, at least in my opinion.

"Er, well our organization is made up of magicians...and our goal is to gather the Drifters…" I sighed.

"So none then?" Nobu asked.

"W-well, our plan is to try and appeal to the Kings and Lords of each country to provide armies and have the Drifters lead them-"

"Dumbass!" Nobu shouted, and I kinda had to agree. I wasn't big on war strategies and all that, but you really didn't have to be. ' _It's common sense really. No greedy King or Lord is gonna sacrifice troops for some mystery organization, especially not without pay_.' Turns out I was right, 'cause not a moment later, Nobu repeated my thoughts, although in a more dramatic fashion.

"S-so, what should we do then!? Without the help of the Drifters, we could never defeat the Ends!" Olmine screamed out and I refrained from covering my ears. ' _Sensitive hearing here, jeez. How annoying_.' I thought.

"Isn't it obvious? We take over the country of course!" Nobu said with a mocking grin and I blinked. I blinked again, and again, and again. ' _Huh….he's a really greedy old man isn't he? Well...they don't call him Demon of the Sixth Heaven for nothing but still...taking over a country?_ ' I grinned.

"That could be fun." I said, standing up and putting a hand to my chin.

"That could be...lots of fun, actually." I said and smirked at Olmine's astounded face.

"We'll start by taking over this country here, having Toyohisa as our head. Join us in destroying this country, so that your land can be peaceful and happy." Nobu said and Toyo looked shocked. I was too. ' _Nobu doesn't wanna lead..?'_

"Wait, why am I the head?!" Toyo shouted.

"Don't you remember sitting in the middle of all of us?" I blinked, before shooting Nobu a look. ' _That's what he was planning then... I think I'm starting to understand why he did it though…'_

"Yeah, so?" I blanched.

"Really Toyo? You don't get the importance of that?" I muttered, shaking my head as he looked on, still confused.

"Oh forget it." Yoichi muttered.

"Couldn't you be smarter, boy?" Nobu said with a sigh.

I slightly laughed, before plopping back down on the ground, feeling my legs ache. My fatigue was starting to catch up with me and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. ' _I'll just get the info on Ends later...ugh, my stomach still hurts. Blegh, sleep should help. Sleep always helps. Yeah...yeah, sounds good…..'_

And I was out like a light.


End file.
